The Wedding Night
by MBooker
Summary: Rick's POV of his and Evy's wedding night. I posted Evy's POV in chapter 1 for Allison and others who may not have read it and would like too. Rick's POV is chapter 2.
1. Perfect

I was naked. Why was that? I never slept naked. And whose chest, naked chest at that, was I lying on?  
  
I couldn't seem... to... remember... then I did. I had gotten married and last night was my wedding night. My memory was a bit foggy - from sleep and all the wine I had drank the night before...  
  
"Evelyn do you really think you should be drinking?" Rick said when I asked him to pour me a glass of wine. It was a gift of sorts from Jonathan and at that moment I was glad for it.  
  
"What harm is there in drinking one glass of wine?" I laughed apprehensively. I was a nervous wreck. What if I couldn't, you know, ah, you know, satisfy... please... him?  
  
Rick gave me a skeptic look, raised his brow and after a few seconds uncorked the bottle and poured the wine.  
  
Consummation frightened me. Drink, I found out at Hamunaptra, calmed my nerves and made me bold and I needed some boldness otherwise I would have run out of the room, leaving the groom alone on his wedding night. After my first glass, I asked for another, then another, then another until I had swilled down plenty. I chatted nervously with my new husband, waiting for the wine to calm my trepidation and make me bold.   
  
For some odd reason though the wine was not doing its job. When Rick poured the last drop into my glass, I had a spinning head, but no courage. When I drank that last glass I made ready to escape. I looked over to the door to see the distance I would have to travel. I thought I could make it. It was not that far. My head was swimming and I tried to make it stop just long enough for me to hop up and run out the door but it insisted on defying me.  
  
"stop it!" I said to my head.  
  
"Stop what?" Rick said.  
  
"I didn't say anything" I told him, not realizing I had spoken.  
  
"So I'm hearing things?" Rick said with that blasted smile on his face.  
  
"That or you're ease dropping. That's VERY rude you know."  
  
"Evelyn" Rick said my name in such a sweet soft voice. "I promise I won't bite."  
  
"I know that silly" I laughed at him. "But you do have teeth" I pointed a wavering finger at him. "Teeth quite beautiful."  
  
"You're drunk Evelyn" he grinned at me. I loved his grin. It was so... so... sexy.  
  
"ooohhh" my mouth fell open. "I AM NOT MOST CERTAINLY!" I was embarrassed that he knew.  
  
"Yes you are" he kept grinning at me.  
  
"I ARE NOT!" I insisted.  
  
"Are too" he said in such a sexy voice and grinned that sexy grin at me again.  
  
"NO!" I shook my head. That was a big mistake because the room started spinning.  
  
"Yes" he shook his head.  
  
I proceeded to tell him what a scoundrel he was for calling me a drunk and how ungentlemanly it was of him to dispute the fact that I WAS NOT drunk!   
I had a sneaking suspicion that he knew I was stalling but he just grinned patiently at me and took my reprimand.  
  
"Evelyn" he smiled sweetly at me and took my hand. "You don't have to be afraid" he kissed my hand. "I won't hurt you. I promise."  
  
Rick was being so sweet. He made me cry.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked with concern as he used his thumb to wipe my tears.  
  
"I'm... I'm afraid" I whispered.  
  
"You don't have to be" he assured me.  
  
"What if... what if..." then the wine made my lips speak my thoughts. "What if I don't do things right?" I cried. "What if I make a mess of things? What if you don't... find me appealing? I know I'm not the most beautiful..."  
  
"Evelyn" he interrupted me. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me and I find you very appealing."  
  
"Really" I whispered as fresh tears filled my eyes.  
  
"Really" he smiled and I fell in love with him all over again. "And, if you don't do things right" there goes that sexy grin again. "We'll practice 'til we get 'em right" he looked at me in such a way that goosebumps started crawling all over me.  
  
A funny feeling started in the pit of my stomach and I did not know what it was. My heart beat increased and I could hardly catch my breath as Rick continued looking at me like... like he wanted to devour me. He held me captive with his eyes. He had such beautiful blue eyes and I found myself getting lost in them.   
  
"I can hardly believe we're married" I said.  
  
"I got the papers in my pocket to prove it" he said.  
  
"It happened so fast."  
  
"Not fast enough for me" he said.   
  
Rick had asked me to marry him a week after we returned to Cairo and wanted to get married as soon as we could get a clergyman to perform the ceremony. I wanted to wait at least 6 months. We ended up getting married two months to the day that we came back from Hamunaptra.  
  
My nerves had finally calmed down when Rick stood up, pulled me to my feet and drew me into his arms. Being alone with him and pressed against his chest made my nervousness return. I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't cooperate. My light head had gotten even lighter and I would have fallen if he had not been holding me. Then he started moving from side to side. I guess he was trying to rock me to sleep.  
  
"That don't do" I blurred out.  
  
"Sorry" he laughed at me.  
  
He stopped that blasted swaying and pulled me even closer and hugged me tighter. It felt good to be in his arms. It felt warm, safe and secure. We stood there for I don't know how long and every so often he would kiss my forehead. If that was all we were going to do, I had no reason to be nervous so I relaxed, closed my eyes and enjoyed being held by my strong husband.  
  
"Where... going are you" I slurred when his warm body pulled away from me. I kept my eyes closed because it seemed to help my swimming head.  
  
"No where" I heard him said. And I could have sworn he laughed at me again.  
  
I smiled, glad he wasn't going anywhere. Then I felt the straps on my nightgown moving. Where were they going? Then I felt something on my neck. What was that? I opened my eyes. Rick was kissing... oooh that tickled... my neck.  
  
"Rick?" I said with absolute fear. "What... what are you doing?"  
  
"Kissing..." he laughed. "My wife."  
  
"I'm up here" I informed him nervously. "Not down there." The neck kissing was tickling me... all over.  
  
I heard his muffled laugh as he continued kissing me. Then I felt something wet. What was that? It was his tongue.  
  
"Maybe..." I pulled away from him. "Maybe we shouldn't..." I stumbled back but Rick kept me from falling.  
  
"Maybe we should" he grinned at me, pulling me back to him.  
  
"I don't know" I frowned at him. "Maybe we should wait."  
  
"I don't think so" he said.  
  
I was about to protest but before I knew it his lips covered mine and his tongue found its way into my mouth. I let out a startled cry but he continued to smother me with his lips. What was that he was doing with his tongue? And in my mouth no less. After a few seconds, I began to feel his passion and couldn't help but surrendered to it. And I'm glad I did. I thoroughly enjoyed what he was doing with his tongue.  
  
"What... was that?" I asked when his lips left mine and he rested his forehead against mine.  
  
"The kiss I wanted to give you the first day I saw you."  
  
I remembered that first kiss we shared, and though it was nice, this one was definitely better.  
  
"I liked this one much better" I told him.  
  
"Me too."  
  
I smiled at him, happy that things were going so well between us. This wasn't so bad. I had no reason to be so nervous - then he tried to take my nightgown off.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I almost shouted when he started pulling my straps further down my arms.  
  
"Evelyn..." he said in a very determined voice. "This is our wedding night."  
  
"I know that!" I was nervous. I couldn't let him see me without any clothes on.  
  
"And things happen between a man and woman on their wedding night."  
  
"How do you know?! You've never been married!" Boy I was getting scared.  
  
"No I haven't" he said in a very agreeable voice and loosed his hold on me. "But things are going to happen between you and me tonight."  
  
"What things? What are you doing?!" I asked him. He was pulling his shirt out of his pants. Then he started unbuttoning it.  
  
"Undressing."  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"I can't?" he said but kept on undressing.  
  
"No! No" my voice shook when he took off his shirt. "You, you can't" I stared at his chest. "Put your shirt back on! Right now! Put it back on!" he had started undoing his pants.  
  
I almost swooned when he dropped his pants and was standing there with only his underpants covering him. Then he stepped out of the puddle of his pants toward me.  
  
"Get back!" I warned him but he kept coming. "Get back!" I said as I retreated for each step he took.  
  
He grinned at me and kept coming. I backed myself into a wall, literally and he laughed at me.  
  
"I got you now" he said in a seductive voice.   
  
I felt chills from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. I was scared stiff. I couldn't move. I couldn't open my mouth and tell him to stop right where he was. I fearfully looked up at him when he was standing directly in front me. I was waiting for him to say something but all he did was stare at me. I think he was hypnotizing me with those eyes.  
  
He touched the side of my face with his finger then ran it down my cheek.  
  
"I love you Evelyn" he said and his words nearly knocked me over.  
  
I knew he loved me. Something in his eyes told me. But this was the first time he actually said the words. I started crying again and he caught a tear with his finger. I couldn't say anything because I was so overwhelmed at the emotion the flooded me. I loved him too.  
  
He lowered his head and I waited for the man I loved to kiss me. He touched my lips gently, lovingly and I welcomed him. He opened my lips with his and his tongue slowly entered my mouth. I wasn't shocked this time and I followed his lead. He pulled me from the wall into his half naked body and wrapped his arms around me. I put my hands on his arms and slowly moved them up to his naked shoulders, enjoying the feel of his strength. Our kiss began to intensify and suddenly, Rick picked me up, turned around and starting walking, all without breaking our kiss. When he stopped, he set me on my feet and took my face between his hand and the kiss deepened even more. I felt the wine working now. Finally I began to feel bold. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed into him. I wanted... I wanted... I wasn't quite sure what I wanted but I did know Rick could give it to me.  
  
"Evelyn" Rick breathed my name as he pulled away from my lips and planted a trail of wet kisses from my cheek to my neck. "I want you sooo bad" he said desperately and squeezed my backside, pulling me into his... into his... into his, you know... male area.   
  
I was too tipsy to be afraid of the unleashed passion I heard in his voice and I was tipsy enough to tell him I wanted him too. That seemed to open the floodgates. Rick pulled my arms from around his neck and pulled my nightgown over my head before I knew what he was doing. I didn't have time to be embarrassed at him staring at my bosom because in the next instant he had his hands on my hips and was easing my delicates down my legs. Then he was naked. Completely naked. We both were naked. Completely naked. I didn't have time to think about our naked state too long because Rick picked me up and laid me on the bed. Next he climbed on top of me and starting kissing me again.  
  
Then he did things to me that I am just too embarrassed to say. But I will say, my! my! I fan myself every time I think about our wedding night. Whew!  
  
After 'things happened between us', Rick rolled onto his back, taking me with him.  
  
"Did I... did I do things right?" I asked shyly as I lay on his chest.  
  
"You were perfect" Rick said. "Absolutely perfect."  
  
Perfect. He though I was absolutely perfect.  
  
He had made me the happiest woman in the world. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep... 


	2. Paradise

I woke up in a daze. Last night was the first time in years that I had gotten such a good night's sleep. It was the first time in years I slept through the night without jumping up at the slightest sound. This morning was the first time in my life I woke up with a sense of peace. A smiled broke out on my face when I thought about the reason for that peace. I reached for her and felt nothing but a cool sheet. My eyes popped opened and I looked over to see the empty spot next to me. Was last night only a dream? Was yesterday's ceremony only a dream? Were the last two months all a dream? Was I still alone in the world? My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. I didn't want to be all alone, not anymore.  
  
I sat up and looked around the room and a feeling of sadness attacked me. It was empty. She was no where in sight and that made the room lonely. Then I saw her nightgown lying across a chair and that sense of peace came back to me. It wasn't all a dream. It was real. She was real. And my world was perfect.  
  
Where did she go, I wondered and looked over to the washroom. The door was wide open. She wasn't in there. Where was she? She didn't run out on me did she? I hope not. I'd be lost without her. She was went somewhere to get something to eat. She hadn't eaten any of her dinner last night. All she did was drink. And drink and drink.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. She drank until she was tanked. Wedding night jitters I guess. Wedding night. My wedding night. Our wedding night. The thought put a smile on my face. I settled back on my pillow, propped my head up on my hands, looked up at the ceiling and daydreamed. Daydreamed about our wedding night...  
  
When I had finished eating, Evelyn was still picking over her food. She hadn't taken one bite. I didn't want to rush her so we talked while she picked over her food until we were the last ones in the restaurant.  
  
"You don't suppose we could stay here all night?" she asked and gave me a shaky smile.  
  
"Might be a little uncomfortable for you sleeping on these hard tables" I smiled back.   
  
I was use to the hard ground being my bed. When we had made our way back to Cairo after our second trip to Hamunaptra, the first thing Evelyn said was that she wanted a hot bath and her soft bed.  
  
Eventually we did leave the restaurant and slowly, very slowly made our way back to our rented suite. After I carried her over the threshold, I set Evelyn on her feet but didn't let her go. I wanted her close to me. I wanted her close. I wanted her. I smiled down at her and she smiled, nervously, up at me. I knew I couldn't barge in and take what I wanted (which is what I usually do) so I resigned myself to go slow. I had to put Evelyn before what I wanted and let her set the pace. She was nervous and I wanted her to be at ease. She kept looking at me with those soft beautiful eyes and I fell under her spell. I could have stood there all night long just looking at her.  
  
"I guess... I guess... I'd better... go change" she said after several minutes.  
  
"Yeah I guess you'd better" I smiled at her and ran my finger down her soft cheek.   
  
I didn't let her go. Not just yet. I wanted to look at her to be sure that she was real, that we were real. We being me and Evelyn (I know you know that!), me and Evelyn together, together and married, together, married and about to make love. Make love - that was new to me. Yes, you already know I've been with other women, copulated (yeah! I know more than just the basic words!) with them. But I've never made love before. Tonight would be my first time. And it would be with the woman who held my heart. She was... sometimes it was hard to describe what she was to me. She was everything to me and I could no longer imagine life without her. I was head-over-heals in love with her and glad about it. She had come and given my life meaning and made it complete.  
  
We stood there for I don't know how long but I finally did let her go. I watched as she walked over to the bureau and pulled out a white nightgown, walked into the washroom and closed the door behind her. I took off my coat and tie, unbuttoned the top two buttons on my shirt and got comfortable while I waited for Evelyn.   
  
And I waited and waited and waited. She stayed in there an awful long time. I started wondering if she were going to stay locked in there all night. I couldn't rush her even though I wanted too. I promised myself I wouldn't but it was getting hard (get your mind out the gutter!). Eventually I walked over to the window and looked out. There was nothing out there to grab my attention so I turned away from the window. That's when I noticed a bottle of wine on the table and walked over to read the note that was attached.  
  
After I read the note, I heard the washroom doorknob turn. I waited and after a minute or two the door hinges squeaked. It took forever but the door finally opened all the way. I had to wait another minute before she stepped out so I could see her.  
  
She was magnificent. She stood there looking like the angel she was. Don't ask me to describe it. All I can say is she made that nightgown look beautiful. For a minute there I was at a loss for words and could only stare at her.  
  
"What, ah..." she stuttered. "What's that?" she almost whispered, pulling me from la-la land.  
  
"This?" I held up the note I was holding. "Jonathan sent up a bottle of wine."  
  
"That was nice of him. Would you... would you pour me a glass?" she asked, still standing in the door.  
  
"Evelyn do you really think you should be drinking?" I said. As you well know Evelyn couldn't hold her liquor very well.   
  
"What harm is there in drinking one glass of wine?" she laughed and I could hear in her voice how nervous she was.   
  
'What harm is there...' Famous last words from this woman. I gave her a skeptic look and raised my brow. I didn't want her passing out on me. I wanted show her in the most basic way how much I loved her. And she had to be awake for that. But I did promise myself I wouldn't rush things so I uncorked the bottle and poured the wine. After filling our glasses, I sat down at the table. She was still standing in the washroom doorway.  
  
"Are you going to join me?" I smiled at her.   
  
Evelyn smiled back then looked over at the door. I wondered if she was about to high tail it out of there. She looked back at me, then back over at the door. I thought I might have to run after my bride but after a few more glances between the door and me, she picked me and walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"To us" she held up her glass.  
  
"To us" I held up my glass. By the time I got my glass up to my lips, she had already downed hers.  
  
"May I have another glass please?" she asked.  
  
"I thought you said there's no harm in 'drinking ONE glass'" I couldn't resist teasing her.  
  
"Well... maybe two" she teased back.   
  
I knew she was trying to put up a brave front and I love her for that. I couldn't refuse her another glass. I wanted her to be at ease and if downing wine did the trick then so be it. If she past out then I'd just be one lonely man on his wedding night.  
  
Evelyn talked and drank while I listened and poured. I knew she was nearing drunksville when she started giggling at everything she said. She was such a cute drunk. When I poured the last drop into her glass, she didn't look ready to pass out so that was a good sign. After she finished that glass, she started looking over at the door again and I hoped I wouldn't have to go chasing my bride tonight. Then she closed her eyes tight.  
  
"stop it!" she said.  
  
"Stop what?" I wondered what I had done.  
  
"I didn't say anything" she opened her eyes and frowned.  
  
"So I'm hearing things?" I smiled at her. Yep, she was totally tanked.  
She was drunker than drunk. And she was beautiful. She was perfect.  
  
"That or... or you're ease dropping!" she was very indignant. "That's VERY rude you know."  
  
"Evelyn... I promise I won't bite" I knew she was uneasy about what was about to happen.  
  
"I know that silly. But you do have teeth. Teeth quite beautiful."  
  
"You're drunk Evelyn" I grinned. And she was adorable.  
  
"ooohhh" her bottom lip almost hit the table. I think she was getting a little ticked with me. "I AM NOT MOST CERTAINLY!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I ARE NOT!" she insisted.  
  
"Are too" I said.   
  
"NO!" she shook her head.   
  
"Yes" I shook my head.  
  
"You are an ABSOLUTE scoundrel! Do you know that? I refuse to believe I'm drunk! It's VERY ungentlemanly of you to dispute me. I AM NOT DRUNK! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! Do you hear me?!" she yelled at me.  
  
"I definitely hear you" I laughed. "I'm sure all of Cairo hears you too."   
  
Her lip dropped to the table again. "AH! Are you saying I'm being loud?!" she frowned at me.  
  
"Not me" I threw up my hands in surrender.  
  
"Yes you are you... you... oooohhhhh!" she scowled at me.  
  
I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so cute when she was mad AND drunk. She seemed to be looking for more words to throw at me but couldn't find them so she just sat there glaring at me.   
  
Radiant. That's what she was - radiant. Behind all that glaring though I saw my unstrung bride.  
  
"Evelyn" I wanted to assure her that she had nothing to fear. "You don't have to be afraid." I took her hand and kissed it. "I won't hurt you. I promise."  
  
Then she started crying. What in the world had I done? I had tried to put her at ease but instead I made her cry.  
  
"What's the matter?" I reached up and wiped a tear.  
  
"I'm... I'm afraid" she whispered.  
  
"You don't have to be" I tried assuring her again.  
  
"What if... what if... what if I don't do things right?" she cried. "What if I make a mess of things?"  
  
I couldn't believe my ears. Evelyn not do things right? Evelyn make a mess of things? Yeah, yeah I know she knocks over library shelves full of books, opens books she shouldn't, reads things she shouldn't and raises cursed mummies from the dead - but she was still perfect to me.   
  
I know I sound like that lovesick puppy I looked like back at Hamunaptra but I can't help it. I AM that lovesick puppy. And if you tell one living soul, you won't live to regret it!   
  
Hell, I was scared myself. Scared I'd make a mess of things. I mean with Evelyn being a lady and all and me... me being such a roughneck. I was scared I wouldn't know how, wouldn't know how to go easy. Damn it I was scared I wouldn't know how to be gentle with her.   
  
All the women I had been with were for the most part strumpets and they didn't care how rough... I'm getting off the subject. Evelyn was... she was innocent and soft. And perfect. I didn't think I measured up. I didn't think I deserved her but was glad she had picked me. And since she did, I was going to spend the rest of my life doing whatever it took to make her happy.  
  
"What if you don't... find me appealing? I know I'm not the most beautiful..."  
  
Not appealing? If she knew how much she appealed to me from the very first time I saw her, she'd probably slap me. Not the most beautiful? The woman really didn't know how exquisite she was to me.  
  
"Evelyn you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me and I find you very appealing."  
  
"Really" she seemed surprised and it looked like she was about to cry again.  
  
"Really. And, if you don't do things right" I started thinking about practicing over and over and over and over... I know she'd slap me if she knew what was going through my head. "We'll practice 'til we get 'em right." She had my blood running hot just thinking about what it would be like when I finally got to touch her.  
  
"I can hardly believe we're married" she said, pulling me from my fantasies.  
  
"I got the papers in my pocket to prove it."  
  
"It happened so fast."  
  
"Not fast enough for me."   
  
On our way back to Cairo from Hamunaptra, I had decided to ask Evelyn to marry me. I thought it would be an easy thing to do but every time I opened my mouth to ask her, I went dumb. It took me a week to get to finally up the nerve to ask her but I'm getting off the subject. That's a whole other story.   
  
Evelyn looked as if she was calming down so I decided to close the distance between us. I stood up, pulled her to her feet. I wrapped my arms around her and drew her close. She was so soft and she felt so good. I buried my nose in her sweet smelling hair and closed my eyes. This was heaven, being with her.   
  
"That don't do" Evelyn said.  
  
"Sorry" I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't realize I had started swaying back and forth. I'm sure all the swaying didn't help her swimming head.   
  
I stopped swaying and pulled her even closer and hugged her tighter. I never wanted to let her go. Not ever. We stood there for I don't know how long and every now and then I would kiss her forehead.  
  
"Where... going are you" Evelyn said in her drunken voice.  
  
I had loosen my hold on her and pulled away. It was time to move to the next step.   
  
"No where" I chuckled. She was standing there with her eyes closed with a frown on her face.  
  
She was so beautiful. I can't seem to say that enough. My hands, of their own accord, slid up her arms to the straps on her nightgown and started pulling them down. Meanwhile my lips were hungry for the column of her neck. I bent down and started suckling her soft skin and felt her tremble.  
  
"Rick? What... what are you doing?"  
  
"Kissing... my wife." I said between kisses. My wife. That sounded pretty good.  
  
"I'm up here... Not down there."   
  
I knew that. But I was where I wanted to be, at least for now. I pulled her even closer to me and felt her soft bosom crushed against my chest. I was ready to jump out of my skin into... but I had to take it slow. I ran my tongue up her neck.   
  
"Maybe..." Evelyn pulled away from me. "Maybe we shouldn't..."  
  
She stumbled back and I grabbed her before she fell.   
  
"Maybe we should."  
  
I had lived my life by instincts. Evelyn was nervous but I didn't see fear in her eyes. In fact, I saw a bit of curiosity and wanting. My instincts told me to pursue her and my instincts were rarely wrong.  
  
"I don't know" she frowned. "Maybe we should wait."  
  
"I don't think so" he said.   
  
It was funny. The captured was pursuing the captor. I doubted if she knew she had captured me. I'd have to tell her soon so she'd know that she was in control. She held my heart. She held my soul. She held my mind. Now I wanted her to hold my body. Jeez! This woman had me sounding corny as hell! But I don't care. I'm a whipped puppy dog. And proud of it! You got anything to say about it?! I thought not!   
  
My captor opened her mouth to say something and I had this uncontrollable urge to kiss those lips. And I did. We were married now and she was mine. I was through with the chaste kisses we had been sharing. It was time for the real thing. I parted her lips with mine and entered her warm mouth. She jumped slightly but I held her in place and enjoyed the sweetness of her mouth. The longer we kissed the closer I got to bursting at the seams. I wanted her. All of her. But I had to take it slow. I lifted my lips from hers laid my forehead against hers.  
  
"What... was that?" Evelyn asked.   
  
"The kiss I wanted to give you the first day I saw you."  
  
"I liked this one much better" Evelyn gave me a shy smile.  
  
"Me too" I smiled back and my hands started pulling her straps further down her arms.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she shouted.   
  
When I looked into her eyes, I saw shock but not fear.  
  
"Evelyn..." I decided to appeal to her intellect. "This is our wedding night."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
"And things happen between a man and woman on their wedding night" I reasoned.   
  
"How do you know?! You've never been married!"   
  
"No I haven't" I agreed. "But things are going to happen between you and me tonight" I started pulling his shirt out of my pants.  
  
"What things? What are you doing?!"   
  
"Undressing" I was unbuttoning shirt.  
  
"You can't do that!" Evelyn said and I almost laughed.  
  
"I can't?"  
  
"No! No" she said when I took off his shirt. "You, you can't. Put your shirt back on! Right now! Put it back on!"   
  
I unbuttoned my pants and unzipped them and let them fall to the floor.   
  
"Get back!" she said.  
  
For a second I thought about backing off but my instincts told me again to go after her and I did.  
  
"Get back!"   
  
For every step I took, Evelyn retreated two steps. I couldn't help but grin at my little spitfire. She had plenty of spirit and fight in her and that was one of the reasons I loved her. But my beloved bride had a poor sense of direction and backed herself into a corner, literally.  
  
"I got you now" I told her but in reality she had me. She had me tide up, wrapped up, tangled up in wanting her.  
  
I walked directly in front of her and all I could do was stare at her. I was memorizing every line of her face. I was getting lost in her soft eyes. I was in awe because someone so... so perfect had fallen in love with me. It felt like a dream and I needed to touch her to make sure she was real. I ran my finger down her soft cheek. She was real.  
  
"I love you Evelyn" I spoke my heart.  
  
I wasn't given to saying those words. I never had a need to. And though I loved Evelyn with all my heart the words didn't come easy. She started crying and I caught a tear with my finger. I lowered my head to kiss the woman I loved. Gingerly I touched her lips and she opened herself to me.  
I slid my tongue in her mouth and Evelyn met me half way and pressed her tongue against mine. I pulled her into my arms and wrapped my around her. I felt her hands on me as her soft touch moved up my arms to my shoulders. The force of our kiss intensified and all I could think about was pleasing Evelyn. I picked her up, turned around and walked over to the bed. I set her on her feet and grabbed her face between my hands. Our kiss got hotter and I knew I was on the brink. Evelyn wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed herself into me. That pushed me over the edge.  
  
"Evelyn" I pulled away from her lips and laid kisses on her cheek and inched my way to her neck. "I want you sooo bad" I said.   
  
I was loosing all control and I grabbed her behind and pulled her into my groin. She was the only one who could quench the burning I had.   
  
"I want you too" she whispered.   
  
And that was all she wrote. I pulled her arms from around my neck and pulled the nightgown over her head. My heart was pounding in my ears as I put my hands on her hips and eased her underthings over her hips and down her legs. I quickly stripped out of my underwear, picked Evelyn up, laid her on the bed. I straddled her and eased my weight on her.  
  
I lowered my head and took possession of her lips. After awhile, I moved to on side of her neck then to the other. I could hear her heavy breathing and I ran the tip of my tongue over the pulse in her neck. She was intoxicating me. I wanted to touch her from head to toe. I wanted to touch and taste every inch of her. I kissed my way down between her bosom then slowly licked my way over to one. I used the tip of my tongue to graze the bud.  
  
"oooohhh" Evelyn sighed and shook.  
  
Hearing her react to my touch made me want to give her more. I lavished her bosom with kisses, licks and suckles. And that brought more moans from her and I was in heaven. Eventually I eased down her torso, kissing my down her stomach to her navel.   
  
"R i c k?" Evelyn groaned. "What... what are... you... ooohh!"  
  
I spread her legs and moved my hands up and down her inner thighs. She was so soft and her groanings were music to my ears. I thought about going lower but I decided against it because this was our first time. We had the rest of our lives to explore each other to the fullest so I slowly kissed my way back up to her lips. When I reached her lips, I opened them with mine. As my tongue touched hers, my fingers touched her. She moaned into my mouth and I could feel her tremble at the sensation. I trailed my tongue along her cheek and latched onto her earlobe.   
  
"Does that feel good?" I whispered in her ear.  
  
"Y E S" Evelyn was barely coherent. "R i c k?" she dug her nails into my shoulders.  
  
"Just feel, Evy, just feel" I whispered to her.   
  
I knew she was getting close. I could feel her tremble beneath my fingers and she was breathing harder. I wanted to give her as much pleasure as I could so I slowed my rhythm down and kept it steady.  
  
"R i c k..." Evelyn called me and I had to come.  
  
I moved my fingers and positioned myself. It was time. I entered slowly and her smallness engulfed me. "aaahhh, Evy" I groaned through clenched teeth. "You... feel... sooooo good!"  
  
Then I felt some sort of barrier and pushed my way through it. Evelyn let out a cry and I stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" I asked with concern.  
  
"No" she smiled at me and laid her hand on my cheek. I knew she was lying.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok" she said and pulled my head down for a kiss.  
  
As we kissed, I pushed my way all the way in and it felt good. And I knew this was where I belonged. I started moving slowly in and out until the feeling got to be too much for me. I lost control and moved faster as my groans and Evelyn's groans filled the room. I think we were both lost in the pleasure of having each other completely. When we finally reached our peak, I poured myself into her and I've never been more happy than at that moment. I rolled onto my back, taking her with me. We were both breathing hard and it took a few seconds to catch our breath.  
  
"Did I... did I do things right?" Evelyn asked me a few minutes later.  
  
"You were perfect" I told her. "Absolutely perfect."  
  
All my life I had been searching for something, trying to make it somewhere. And now I knew what I was looking for and where I was trying to go. I was looking for paradise and I finally made there. Paradise. Evelyn was paradise. My paradise... 


End file.
